


Dave x Roxy (x Rose) [Just Watching]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [42]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Masturbation, Threesome (sort of), Voyeurism, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:rose trying to read in the living room while dave and roxy are being INCREDIBLY distracting on the couch
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dave x Roxy (x Rose) [Just Watching]

Her book is upside down. In fact, it has been since they started. Things had started gradually, Roxy’s hand on Dave’s thigh and his arm slung around her shoulders, but they’ve escalated. The film, some idiot amateur shoot about inconsistencies in “proven” conspiracy theories, is forgotten now that her legs are slung over his hips and they’re—

Not that Rose is paying attention at all, that is. This is one of the few times she’s _actually_ regretting her decision to assume the aloof role. Typically Dirk is the one to look wholly unaffected, but he manages to pull it off because his “happenstance” jacking off looks so convincing. She, on the other hand, knows she’s flushing to the collar of her dark dress.

Sneaking a peek betrays her composure because it’s the _exact_ moment that Dave’s dick sinks into Roxy’s pussy, wet flesh glistening. When their hips come together, her lips unseal for a deep exhale. Neither one looks at her, but they both know she’s watching over the top of her book.

When Dave’s fingers sink into the meat of Roxy’s hips, Rose forgoes the book and rucks up her skirts, planting one foot on the edge of her armchair and sliding her fingers over her panties. That’s when she’s “noticed” by her brother, looking over the bare shoulder of the blonde he’s fucking.

Immediately, he pulls out, grinding the length of his cock against her flushed cunt at the approximate pace of their voyeur’s self-soothing. Both ladies moan outright, Roxy louder and sweeter. When Rose has pity on her and pulls the gusset of her panties aside to sink her fingers home, Dave graciously bottoms out again.

Nobody remembers to turn off the television.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627921984536313856/rose-trying-to-read-in-the-living-room-while-dave)


End file.
